UN SIGNE DU CIEL
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Une caravane, un couple à la dérive et...à vous de lire. Addek.


_Cet été j'ai découvert la série Grey's anatomy. J'ai adoré, bizarrement (je dis bizarrement parce que moi et le médical en général ça fait deux). Et cette nuit, j'ai eu une idée de fic._

_Une fic sur le couple Derek/Addi. Et oui ! Navrée mais je n'aime pas Meredith. Par contre, le personnage d'Addison me fascine. Je sais que le mariage Shepherd ne va pas faire long feu, je ne me fais guère d'illusion, alors je me console comme je peux. Avec cette histoire par exemple…_

_Une dernière chose : vous avez reconnu la célère chanson caravane, de Raphaël..._

* * *

**UN SIGNE DU CIEL…**

_Est-ce que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux  
Que nos mains ne tiennent plus ensemble  
Moi aussi je tremble un peu  
Est-ce que je ne vais plus attendre_

« Derek… » Addison secoua doucement son mari par l'épaule. « Derek » ce qui eut pour seul effet de le faire grogner. « Grmm. Quelle heure ?

- Il est deux heures.

- Du matin ? Se récria-t-il en se redressant à moitié sur un coude. Addison acquiesça. « ADDISON ! » Il enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. « Laisse moi dormir. » Quelques secondes plus tard, il ronflait doucement de nouveau.

« Chéri. » La jeune femme recommença son petit manège, elle lui caressait les cheveux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son mari. « Réveille toi s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Derek venait à peine de se rendormir lorsqu'il sentit le parfum sucré de sa femme. Elle lui parlait à l'oreille doucement, ses longs cheveux roux lui chatouillant le nez. En temps normal, il aurait ouvert les yeux pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Mais les temps n'étaient pas normaux…et il était crevé. Sa journée avait été merdique, et comme il n'y avait aucune raison pour que celle de demain, enfin de tout à l'heure soit mieux…il aurait aimé dormir un peu.

Il grogna et s'écarta légèrement.

Addison vit son mari s'éloigner d'elle, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le Derek qu'elle avait épousé n'aurait jamais fait cela… Il aurait ouvert les yeux, sourit et plaisanté sur les heures « ouvrables ». Pendant quelques secondes elle se demanda si ce n'était pas le signe qu'elle l'avait perdu à jamais. Puis, comme elle avait décidé d'être optimiste, elle se dit qu'il était seulement fatigué et qu'il voulait dormir. Ce n'était pas un affront personnel.

_Est-ce qu'on va reprendre la route,  
Est-ce que nous sommes proches de la nuit  
Est-ce que ce monde a le vertige  
Est-ce qu'on sera un jour puni_

« Derek, mon cœur… »

Le Dr Derek Sheppherd soupira longuement. Il avait déspéremment besoin de ses quelques heures de sommeil. Est-ce qu'Addison ne pouvait pas le comprendre ? Manifestement non. Elle continuait de l'appeler. Soudain, quelque chose lui fit froncer les sourcils. Sa voix…elle semblait…inquiète. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Vaguement inquiet, il rouvrit les yeux et l'observa à la dérobée.

Addison était assise à côté de lui, les genoux remontés sous le menton. Son profil se découpait dans la pénombre, la lune éclairait doucement son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Sa nuisette de satin laissait deviner ses formes parfaites, dénudant les épaules graciles. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains : elle tremblait. Complètement réveillé cette fois, il se redressa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Addi' ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Au même moment, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Très rapidement suivi d'un craquement, puis un éclair illumina l'intérieur de la caravane. Addison sursauta violemment et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

Il avait compris. UN sourire attendri éclaira ses traits, il écarta doucement les mains de sa femme et lui pris le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur de l'orage…

- Je n'ai pas peur, mentit elle effrontément. Il eut un sourire sceptique. «Normalement je n'ai pas peur de l'orage. Mais, bon sang Derek ! Cette caravane va s'envoler, il faut qu'on s'en aille si on ne veut pas se réveiller à Las Vegas.

- Je ne suis jamais allé à Las Vegas. Surtout en caravane volante. » Elle se dégagea brutalement, et se leva d'un bond. « Je suis sérieuse ! » A nouveau, le ciel faisait entendre sa colère, un éclair zébra l'obscurité alors qu'un craquement sinistre résonnait à l'extérieur. « Tu vois ! Tu as entendu ? Il est tombé juste à côté. Derek, je t'en prie il faut qu'on s'en aille. » Cette fois sa voix était devenue suppliante, il voulut allumer la lampe de chevet mais rien ne se produisit. « Merde ! » échappa-t-il. Les traits de sa compagne se tendirent un peu plus, il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il le sentait. Tout comme il sentait sa peur. « Quoi ?

- Rien, l'électricité a coupé. C'est rien, Addi. Viens te recoucher et demain matin tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

- NON ! Non Der'. Rien ne sera rentré dans l'ordre, rien ne rentrera jamais dans l'ordre et tu le sais. C'est…le déluge. Il va peut être pleuvoir quarante jours, quarantes nuits je ne sais plus mais…ON n'est pas dans l'arche de Noë. Tu n'es pas Noë, je ne suis pas une de tes bestioles en voie d'extinction. Même ces saletés d'animaux étaient en couple dans cette saleté de bateau. Mais nous, on n'a pas de bateau, pas de couple, pas de Noë… Juste cette stupide caravane qui va être foudroyée et nous avec. » Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots, et elle fondit en larmes.

_Est-ce que je rampe comme un enfant  
Est-ce que je n'ai plus de chemise  
C'est le Bon Dieu camarade  
C'est le Bon Dieu qui nous brise_

Addison Montgomery Shepherd venait de perdre la tête. C'était désormais officiel. Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, à cause d'un orage. De quelques éclairs. Et elle pleurait à cause de lui, parce qu'il ne comprenait rien. Il ne comprendrait jamais rien. C'était…

Soudain, deux bras puissants la prirent par la taille. Derek la serra contre lui quelques secondes puis s'écarta, troublé par ses propres sentiments. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein marécage. Il aimait Addison. OU pas… Il aimait Meredith. OU pas… Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à choisir. Elles étaient tellement différentes toutes les deux. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il ne savait plus comment faire. « Viens, chérie. Tu vas prendre froid, chuchota-t-il avant de l'attirer sous la couette.

Chérie. Il l'avait appelé Chérie. Cela faisait si longtemps. C'était bon. Elle se laissa faire et se glissa contre lui. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Addison avait posé sa tête contre la poitrine de Derek, et emmêlé ses jambes aux siennes. C'était comme aux premiers temps de leur mariage, quand il rentrait se glisser auprès d'elle après ses nuits de garde. Elle l'entendait entrer, monter les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller. Il n'osait pas allumer la lumière, alors il se changeait dans le noir. Et chaque fois, il se cognait dans les montants du lit, ce qui en général achevait de la réveiller. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, contrôlant sa respiration parce que…

Parce que, quand il croyait qu'elle dormait, son mari se penchait vers elle pour lui chuchoter un « Je t'aime » tellement tendre que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Même à la fin, quand les choses n'allaient plus très bien entre eux…il le faisait encore. C'était sans doute l'homme qui lui avait dit le plus de fois qu'il l'aimait. Alors comment est ce qu'elle pouvait simplement signer ces papiers, tourner les talons et faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé ?

Derek ne bougeait pas. Il savait qu'il aurait du mais il ne bougeait pas. De toute façons, c'était une mauvaise idée dès le début. De faire venir Addison dans la caravane. Si il ne l'aimait plus, il n'avait qu'à signer ces foutus papiers et retourner voir Meredith… Seulement, cela ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Derek Shepherd était capable de prendre la décision d'ouvrir un cerveau en moins d'un quart de seconde, il était capable de dire si oui ou non un patient allait s'en sortir… Mais il était incapable de se décider à signer deux feuilles. Pas très glorieux.

De toutes façons ce n'était pas très glorieux, sa vie… A part le poing qu'il avait balancé dans la figure de Mark, ce matin. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Ça c'était…fantastique. D'ailleurs, en ce moment il recommencerai avec joie, même si il avait failli se casser la main. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir u le courage de le faire CE jour là… Alors, ce matin quand il avait vu le traître discuter avec Meredith. Avec Meredith ! Il avait cogné. De toutes ses forces. Et c'était génial, vraiment. Il fallait qu'il trouve un club de boxe. Comme ça la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas de deux malheureux points de suture mais d'une opération de chirurgie plastique complète dont ce salaud aurait besoin. Dommage que ce type ait été son meilleur ami…Un super ami d'ailleurs. Ouais perdre sa femme et son meilleur ami le même jour, ça c'était vache. Mais est ce qu'il n'avait pas déjà perdu Addison depuis longtemps ?

_Est-ce que rien ne peut s'oublier  
Puisqu'il faut qu'il y ait une justice  
Je suis né dans cette caravane  
Et nous partons allez viens  
Allez viens_

Dehors la pluie s'était mise à tomber à verse. Le vent secouait la caravane comme un vulgaire bout de bois. L'arche de Noë. J'espère que lui, là haut, ne compte pas sur nous pour reconstruire l'humanité, songea-t-il avec humour, parce qu'on est mal partis…Tout contre lui, il entendait la respiration accélérée de sa femme. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un nouvel éclair illumina l'intérieur de la caravane. Instinctivement, Derek resserra son étreinte pour la rassurer. « Derek…Tu es sûr que…ça ne risque rien ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Même si la foudre tombait sur cette caravane on ne risquerait rien, c'est scientifique.

- Me voilà rassurée. Depuis quand est tu si calé en électricité ?

- J'ai failli être électricien, quand j'étais petit j'ai fait sauté tout les plombs de l'immeuble en branchant un de mes jouets sur la prise du grille pain. Tu m'aurais aimé quand même, si j'étais électricien ? » Il l'entend rire, et bizarrement ce son le fait rire aussi. « Je le savais : tu m'as épousé pour mon argent ! » Addison rit de plus belle, l'entraînant avec elle. Bientôt, ils sont tous les deux dans cette caravane, sous une tempête monstrueuse à rire comme des adolescents. « Quand je…t'ai rencontré…tu posais …nu aux Beaux arts pour… payer tes études ! Tu n'avais pas un rond. »Finit elle par articuler entre deux éclats de rire. « Oui, mais tu as aussitôt détecté mon potentiel exceptionnel.

- C'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai remarqué en premier, vois tu. » Il allait rétorquer vertement quand un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, accompagné d'un éclair. Puis, ils entendirent un bruit de verre et le froid s'insinua dans la caravane. Addison poussa un cri d'effroi. « Mon dieu ! Addi', tu n'as rien ?

- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

- Je crois qu'une branche vient d'être projetée dans la vitre. » Il se releva rapidement. « Il faut qu'on sorte, dépêche toi. »

Ils se rhabillèrent à la va vite dans le noir, alors que la pluie s'infiltrait partout par le carreau cassé et coururent jusqu'à la voiture. A peine l'avait il atteinte que l'arbre situé près de la caravane cédait dans un sinistre grincement et s'effondrait sur leur habitation. En silence, ils regardèrent l'imposant tronc réduire à néant la caravane. Addison sentit son souffle se couper, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Son mari se tourna vers elle, l'air inquiet. « Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- ON a failli… » Il posa un doigt sur les douces lèvres. « Chutt. C'est fini.

- Je…je voudrais partir d'ici, chuchota-t-elle. Il acquiesça en silence, et fit ronfler le moteur. « On ira où tu veux. Je suis désolé…

- De quoi ?

- J'aurai du t'écouter, on aurait du partir avant. Si il t'était arrivé quelque chose je ne me serai jamais pardonné. » A son tour, elle se pencha vers lui, il voyait ses yeux verts luirent dans la pénombre. « Chutt »dit elle avant de l'embrasser. Pendant un instant, Derek hésita à la repousser. Il aurait du le faire. Mais il n'en avait pas envie… Alors il répondit à son baiser, timidement d'abord puis avec fougue.

Peut être que cet orage était un signe, songea-t-il alors qu'ils roulaient à la recherche d'un hôtel. Peut être que cela signifie qu'ils doivent rester ensemble…jusqu'au bout. Si Vous voulez envoyer des signes, là haut, vous pourriez être plus explicite ?

Près de lui, se trouvait la femme qu'il avait épousé, celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant onze ans…Cette femme merveilleuse était à lui. Et il l'aimait encore. Aujourd'hui bien moins que demain, et un peu plus qu'hier.

_Et parce que ma peau est la seule que j'ai  
Que bientôt mes os seront dans le vent  
Je suis né dans cette caravane  
Et nous partons allez viens  
Allez viens_

Le lendemain matin, Richard Weber remarqua la voiture de Du Dr Sheppherd. Garée juste devant l'hôpital. Cela n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant si les vitres n'étaient pas totalement embuées… Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait y avoir du monde dedans. Il s'approcha vaguement inquiet : depuis la veille il se méfiait un peu des nouvelles frasques de Derek.

Le dr Shepherd dormait comme un bienheureux, la tête appuyé sur la vitre, la bouche légerement entrouverte. Richard cogna à la vitre.

« Oui chef ? » Drek entrouvrit la vitre et fit un sourire engageant. « je peux vous aider ?

- expliquer moi ce que vous faites ici.

- Je dor…mais.

- Et puis je savoir pourquoi vous dormez dans votre voiture ? Je ne vous pas assez cher ? Vous n'arrivez plus à payer la location de votre caravane ? Grinça le chef de l'hôpital.

« Il n'y a plus de caravane. » Une voix féminine le fit sursauter. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien… » Addison ! manqua-t-il de s'étouffer. Vous…qu'est ce que vous faites avec…lui ?

- je vous remercie, grogna Derek. Je vous rappelle que c'est ma femme. ON peut dormir ensemble ou il nous faut une autorisation écrite ? » Weber se massa douloureusement les paupières. « Magnifique. Mes deux célèbres chirurgiens qui dorment dans une voiture, comme deux…clodos ! Devant mon hôpital qu'ils utilisent pour régler leurs problèmes matrimoniaux. Vous commencez à me fatiguer.

- Ça ça doit être l'âge. » Avança Derek ce qui lui valut un bon coup dans les côtes de la part de sa femme. « Excusez nous, Richard. Mais la caravane a été détruite dans la tempête de cette nuit, un arbre est tombé dessus.

- Un arbre ? § ! Vous n'avez rien ?

- Mis à part qu'on est SDF ça va. Et puis mes plus belles chemises sont sûrement foutues. » Nouveau coup de coude. « Ça ne se reproduira plus Richard, assura la jeune femme. Weber haussa les épaules, extrement las. « Très bien. Très bien. » et il tourna les talons sans un mot. Derek se tourna vers Addison. « Il va falloir qu'on trouve un appartement maintenant. »

**FIN.**


End file.
